Lost hearts
by Coffanilla
Summary: Ayame had fallen in love with Riku and now she is trying to find him but what happends when she stumbles across a nobody and falls for him? You'll have to keep reading to find out!
1. Prologue

I was fifteen when I met them. I didn't know how I got there or where I was originally from but all I knew was that I awoke on a beach being looked at two boys. One with sliver hair and blue green eyes who looked the age of fifteen along with another boy who looked fourteen with spiky brown hair and blue eyes. When I looked to the side of me I could see a girl with short dark red hair. She looked about the same age as the boy with the brown hair. The fifteen year old boy was Riku and the fourteen year old one was Sora. I didn't find out the girl's name until she awoke. Her name was Kairi and she was in the same situation that I was in, we both had come to Destiny Islands from our now lost home world. I introduced myself as Ayame. My light brownish blondish straight hair that went up to my shoulders got in the way of my face from the wind that blew. My gray-green eyes, that would change between the two colors every so often, looked out at the endless ocean. I asked them where I was and they told me Destiny Islands. Destiny Islands were beautiful islands that had so many things to do for exploring and such.

We hung out together almost everyday. I was adopted by a lovely couple who loved me as if my own parents did. Kairi was adopted by the mayor. Sometimes when Sora would be with Kairi I spent time with Riku. I enjoyed his company greatly. We always had fun together and soon I developed feelings for him. One day when he was telling me on how Sora had developed feelings for our friend Kairi. At that moment I looked down and told him that I had liked him. I thought he was going to laugh at me but he didn't. He grabbed my hand and I had looked up to see him smiling at me. I smiled backing knowing that he felt the same. He pulled me to him and embraced me. He had whispered in my ear that we must keep our relationship a secret because Sora would tease Riku and he didn't want that to happen. Of course I agreed. When we were with Sora and Kairi we acted as friends but when just Riku and I were alone we held hands and talked about various topics but mostly we talked about how there could be other worlds. Two weeks after Kairi and I had arrived they wanted to build a raft to see the other worlds. I was sad that I couldn't help them because I had chores to do both days but Riku came over and told me about what happened. The second day we went out to the beach when the sun was setting. That was when we both received our first kiss. I know it was probably strange that we haven't kissed yet but I wanted the moment to be right and I knew it was. He walked me back to my house. I kissed him goodbye and went upstairs to go to sleep.

When I awoke I was in a different town. I looked around and had no clue where I was. I panicked and called out Sora, Riku and Kairi's name but no response at all. I wandered around and asked someone where I was. They told me that I was in Traverse town. I asked them if they saw a boy who looked like Riku but they told me they didn't but they did tell me that they saw a boy who looked like Sora. I then started to look for Sora and ask if he knew where Kairi and Riku went. Once I found him he was with a duck named Donald and a dog named Goofy. He told me that he was searching for them also. He then brought me to a group of people that would keep me safe.

The oldest boy was Leon and the girl who had short black hair was Yuffie and the other girl was Aerith. Leon didn't seem so happy to have me join at first because I was 'defenseless' but right then and there a black sword that had a heart at the very end of the handle but resembled more like a key blade appeared in my hand. He then chuckled and told me that he thought wrong. Yuffie then took me and dressed me in black short shorts and a black crop top with black boots. She smiled at me and told me that I looked pretty. I saw Sora from time to time as I was with Leon, Yuffie and Aerith. He never mentioned anything about finding Riku or Kairi. A couple of months after I parted with Leon as they dropped me off at Twilight Town.

Of course at that time I didn't know that Destiny Islands was fully restored after Sora saved the worlds before they were consumed by the darkness. I also didn't know that Sora, Donald and Goofy were put in a deep sleep. I was still a little heart broken from not finding Riku. Everyone I met told me that my eyes looked sad even when I was happy. This was true. I was sad that I didn't have Riku but I did meet someone else who didn't replace the spot in my heart made for Riku but who helped me ease the pain. That was Seilfer. He was a rival group of Hayner and his friends but I really wanted to meet Seilfer for some odd reason. I had not hung out with Hanyer, Pence and Olette one day so I could go and meet Seilfer. At first I had an argument with him and slapped him in the face and left in complete tears. A couple of days later I celebrated my sixteenth birthday with Hanyer, Pennce and Olette. Later that day when I was at the sandlot I was approached by Seifer. He had apologized to me and sat by me celebrating my birthday together. We soon started dating afterward but it was secretive. After a month or so we broke it off because I didn't want to have Hayner find out and hate me for dating his enemy.


	2. Chapter 1

I am now sixteen and it has been a month since Seifer and I broke it off. My hair has became a dark brown, almost black, color and my eyes became more green but it was still a green gray color. My hair had gotten a little longer than it was before and my bangs covered my right eye a little bit. I was walking to the hang out when I saw a guy in a black cloak with red hair and green eyes run past me. I turned around and watched him leave. He was cute but I couldn't go after him. I continued on my way to the hangout. Once I entered I saw Donald, Goofy and Sora. "Sora, Donald, Goofy?" I asked as a tear came down my face. He turned around and smiled at me. He had gotten so tall and his hair was now a caramel color. I ran to him and hugged him. "Where have you've been all this time?" I asked him as I let go of him. He shrugged "Sleeping I guess." he told me. "Did you find Kairi?" I asked him. "Yes and I restored Destiny Islands. Do you want to go back there to see her?" He asked me. "No I don't want to return unless Riku is there. Is he?" I asked him. "No we haven't found him yet but we will." Sora told me. I smiled at him. "So where you guys headed?" I asked him. "To the train station." Goofy told me. "You think you guys could bring me to where Leon is?" I asked him. "Sure!" Sora told me. I then looked at Olette, Pence and Hayner. "I'll visit don't worry." I told them. I gave them all hugs goodbye and left with Sora Donald and Goofy.

When we arrived at the train station tons of heartless had appeared. "Stay back!" Sora told me as his key blade had appeared. "No I can fight!" I told him as my key blade sword appeared in my hand. We started to fight the countless number of heartless that appeared. After awhile we all tired out and collapsed. Then more heartless appeared. "Oh come on." Sora said.

Then out of nowhere King Mickey came and defeated all of the heartless. "Go on the train in the station." He told us as he gave Sora a money pouch. We got up and headed towards there. Once we were inside we were greeted by Pence, Olette, and Hanyer again. "We thought we should say goodbye." Hanyer said. Sora smiled at them. "You should buy your tickets soon." Olette told him. Sora then took out the money pouch that King Mickey gave to him earlier. "Hey that looks exactly like mine." Olette said as she took out hers. We both examined them. "Freaky." I told them. We continued on our way to the train but Seifer had caught up with us. "Ayame wait! I want to talk to you." He told me as he ran up to me. I looked at the others "Go on ahead I'll be there in a couple of minutes." I told them. They nodded and continued. "What is it Seifer?" I asked him.

"You were going to leave without telling me?" He asked me. "Yeah I thought that you might not want to say goodbye and I decided to go today so I had no time to tell you." I told him. "Oh I see." He said. "But don't worry I'll come back and visit somehow." I told him as I went to give him a hug. As we parted he gave me a final kiss on the lips. "You better keep that promise." He told me. I smiled and ran in the direction of the train. As I entered I saw Sora shed a tear. I was puzzled for a moment. "Not sure where that came from." He said. We got on the train and as it departed Sora and I waved goodbye to Hayner, Pence and Olette. I sat down next to Sora and looked out the window during the whole trip. I was thinking mostly about Riku and where he could possibly be. Once we arrived at our stop we got out and the train disappeared."Hey guys I think we just lost our ride." Sora said. I looked back at the tracks to find nothing. I sighed. ~Minutes Later~

Sora was getting changed as I was looking outside the window where Yen Sid was. The guy with the red hair and green eyes came across my mind. I simply couldn't get him out of my mind. He was so mysterious that I actually wanted to know more about him. I really wanted to find him but I knew that I might not see him again but there was a glint of hope as there was of seeing Riku again. Then Sora, Goofy and Donald reentered. Yen Sid gave them the gummi ship and we were off to Hollow Bastion. Once we arrived we went to find Leon. We arrived to an ally to see Yuffie at the top of the stairs. "Now I can see why you dressed me like this." I told her. She chuckled. "I knew I had a feeling I would see you guys again." She said before the town's defense came on and a bunch of heartless appeared. We fought them off and then went to follow Yuffie. Sora, Donald and Goofy entered the room while I stayed outside. After a few minutes I heard the door open. "Follow me to the Bailey I have to show you something." Leon said. When he stepped out I glomped him and he fell to the ground with me on top. He chuckled. "Hey May how've you been?" He asked. "Great but I missed you guys." I told him as I got off of him and hugged him. "I missed you too." He told me as he picked me up and spun me around. He then put me down. "You've grown a lot since I last saw you." He told me. I smiled "Yeah and you haven't changed a bit." I told him. He smiled "So can I come and see the Bailey too?" I asked him. "I don't see why not." He told me. We then went to the Bailey. "What is taking them so long?" Leon asked. I shrugged "Maybe they ran into some heartless." I told him. "Speaking of heartless how are you doing with fighting them?" He asked. "Pretty good. I barely get hurt." I told him. Right at that moment Sora, Donald and Goofy walked in. "Look at that." Leon started as we all looked below us to see the Bailey with black stuff around it. "We wanted to restore Hollow Bastion to what it used to be. Who knows-maybe even something better. There is still a lot to do but I'm sure that we can't handle everything." He said. I then looked below to see two gray things walking in a weird manner. "Are those heartless?" I asked Sora.

"No those are Dusk Nobodies." He told me.

I looked at him "What are Nobodies?" I asked him."Nobodies are born when a heart is swallowed by darkness and becomes a heartless. They are the remaining parts left behind by the heart: the body, giving a Nobody form, and the soul, giving the Nobody life. We need to worry about them." Sora explained. "And those Organization XIII guys too." Goofy added."You called?" A voice said. I stepped over by Leon as I was startled.

Sora stepped out "You're doing well." The voice said. Sora then took out his key blade "Who's that?" He asked. "This calls for a celebration." The voice said. Then two dusk nobodies appeared and Donald and Goofy went after them. Then another two appeared and the gate closed. I made my heart blade appear. We all started fighting the nobodies but it was hard for me to take them down.

As I was going to hit one it hit me in the arm and I was thrown back against the wall. "Ayame!" Sora and Leon yelled. I then went unconscious. "Organization XIII!" Goofy exclaimed. I opened my eyes to find that Leon was carrying me and I saw a bunch of people in black cloaks with their faces covered. "So that means…." I whispered. "That means what?" Leon asked me but I couldn't respond because I became unconscious once again.

~Dream~

I awoke to see two boys staring at me. "Where am I?" I asked them. "Destiny Islands." The silver hair boy replied. "Where did you come from?" The brown hair boy asked. "I don't remember." I told him. I turned my head to see a girl with short red hair lying unconscious. I looked back at the boys. "Who are you guys?" I asked him. "I'm Riku and this is Sora." Riku replied."I'm Ayame." I told them as I sat up and looked at the endless ocean. "So I guess I'll be living here form now on huh?" I asked them as I looked at Riku. "I guess so." Sora told me. I smiled at him then looked at the girl.

"Do you know her name?" I asked her. "No but we'll find out soon enough." Riku told me. I then looked at the girl who was slowly coming conscious. I got up and sat beside her. As she opened her eyes she looked at me first then the other two boys.

"Hi I'm Ayame." I told her. "And I'm Sora and this is Riku." He told her. "I'm Kairi." She said. I smiled at her and I then got up and helped her up. "You think you could show us where town is?" I asked Riku. He nodded. He started to walk off but then it turned into a race between him and Sora. Kairi and I walked at a casual pace. "So you don't know where you are from either?" I asked her. She nodded. "I so far we have one thing in common." I told her. He both chuckled. Once we reached town the mayor came and looked at Kairi and I. He told us that we would each be adopted because we didn't have a home. The next day Kairi and I hung out with Riku and Sora. Sora and Riku were racing as Kairi and I were watching. I bet that Riku would win and she bet that Sora would win. I won the bet. Then the two of them came over and sat beside us. We started to talk about the island. ~End of Dream~"Riku." I whispered as a tear came down my face. I felt someone sit down next to me. "You awake?" I heard Leon ask me. I opened my eyes and looked at him. "Yeah." I said as I started to sit up. I could feel a small sharp pain occur in my back. "Take it easy, you were hit pretty hard." Leon told me. "Thanks for carrying me." I told him as I looked around. We weren't at Merlin's house. "We are at my house where Yuffie and Aerith are also staying. Your room is next to mine." Leon told me. "Thanks, we should get back to Merlin's house." I told him as I started to get up off the bed. "Oh no you don't. You are staying here with me while Yuffie and Aerith go to Merlin's house. I think you would get away with things with those two." He joked. I smiled at him. "Okay mom or should I say dad?" I asked him playfully. He smiled back and put the covers over me. He sat in a chair besides me. "So what did you mean about what you said earlier?" He asked me. I looked at him and then looked away. "Before I met up with Sora there was this guy with red hair and green eyes. He was wearing a black cloak. I believe he is one of the members of Organization XII." I told him. "You think we will see him again soon?" He asked me. I looked at him. "I'm most sure of it." I told him. I wasn't sure why I had felt nervous around Leon. It was weird because I've known Leon for years now but it was a weird feeling. I think I might actually like Leon, like crush like. Despite the age difference I think it might work out. I smiled at him once more. "You need some rest." Leon told me. "Mhm." I told him. I shut my eyes and drifted off into dreamland.


	3. Chapter 2: The Organization

"_Hey Ayame have you noticed that Sora likes Kairi?" Riku asked me as we were alone standing on the island's beach. "No I didn't know. How long has this been going on?" I asked him. "Well, I believe quite sometime." He told me. I looked down and back up at him. "What is it Ayame?" He asked me. "Well…" I started. I looked back down at the sand. "I like you Riku, I like you a lot." I told him. 'Oh god please don't have him laugh at me.' I thought as I waited for a response from him. When he didn't say anything for a while I grew very sad but at that moment he grabbed my hand. I looked up at him and he was smiling at me. "I like you too." He told me. He pulled me closer and embraced me. I put my head on his chest. "Just don't tell Sora. He will probably tease me about it." Riku told me. I giggled thinking of Riku getting teased by Sora. It would be funny but I looked up at him and smiled. "Of course." I told him. We let go and we continued our walk along the beach hand in hand._

I woke up to the smell of bacon. I had stretched and got out of my bed. I shuffled my feet to the door and opened it. I closed it and proceeded to where the smell was coming from. I entered the kitchen to see Leon eating. "Good morning." I told him as I walked in and sat on his lap. "Hey May you sleep alright?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me.

"Yeah." I told him. I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"You want some bacon?" He asked me. I nodded and took a strip from his plate. "I didn't mean from mine." He told me. "But it tastes better from your plate." I told him. He playfully pushed me which caused me to fall off his lap onto the cold floor. We both laughed. He held out his hand and I took it. I pulled him to the floor. He fell on me. We both grunted as he landed on me. I laughed at him as I looked him in the eyes. "Payback." I told him. He smiled as he supported himself. I could feel butterflies in my stomach. I looked away and I could feel the heat forming in my cheeks. Leon chuckled. "What?" I asked him.

"You look so cute when you blush." Leon told me. My cheeks got even more red. He moved my disheveled hair out of my face. He moved his face closer to mine. Our faces were only inches from each others. His lips crashed to mine. My stomach was now full of butterflies. I kissed him back. I could feel him smirk in the kiss. He pulled away and helped me up. He pulled me close and hugged me. I smiled at him. He sat back down and I went back to my spot on his lap. He continued eating as I picked at his bacon. "That must be really good." Leon told me. I smiled at him after I finished chewing. I don't know why I started getting the butterflies now. When I've known Leon for an entire year. I got the same feeling when I was with Seilfer but when I was with Riku I had a stronger feeling of the butterflies in my stomach when I was with him. I don't know why I had a weaker feeling of butterflies with Leon though. "Thinking?" Leon asked as he interrupted my thought. I looked at him and smiled. "Yes." I told him. I rested my head on his shoulder. "We should get going. They are waiting for us." He told me. I nodded and hopped off his lap. I pranced up to my room and changed. I returned downstairs to see Leon was waiting for me. A smile grew across my face. He took my hand and we headed for the headquarters. I ran through the heartless as Leon fought them off since he didn't want me to get hurt again. As I was running I saw the red hair green eyed man looking at me from a far. I couldn't take my eyes off him and he gave me an evil smile. "I guess you'd do. Maybe you will help me get Roxas back." He told me. I stopped in my tracks and turned around to start running towards Leon. I could see him in the distance but the man grabbed me. "LEON!" I screamed. He looked at me and tried to get me but it was no use. I was kidnapped by one of the Organization members. I really didn't see much because one of his hands was over my eyes for some odd reason. Once we arrived at the destination he lifted his hand off of my eyes and he dragged be to an off white room that must have been a bedroom of some sort. "Who do you think you are kidnapping me?" I asked him. "You heard what I said girlie." He told me. "First thing my name is Ayame, May for short and I have no clue who Roxas is." I told him. "Well Ayame, Roxas is Sora's nobody. Capturing you might bring his heart to full darkness to make Roxas come back." The man explained.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT! KAIRI NEEDS SORA!" I shouted at man's eyes lit up "Who is Kairi?" He asked me. "No one special." I told him. "She's important to Sora?" He asked me. "I'll never tell." I told him. He smiled evilly at me. "I have my ways got it memorized?" He asked me.

"HEY AXEL!" A male voice cried out as I saw a boy with a blond mullet come running in the room I was in. His head turned to the voice."So Axel is it?" I asked him his attention then returned to me. "What is it Demyx?" He asked while looking at me. "The witch is looking for you again. She wants to know where you are and she won't stop pestering me." Demyx whined. He looked at me and back to Axel. "Tell Larxene I'm busy as of the moment." Axel told Demyx."So who is this?" Demyx asked him. "I'm Ayame." I told him before Axel could speak. "I'm Demyx." He told me politely.

"Well at least someone is polite around here." I told him. "I kidnapped her to get Roxas back." He told him. Demyx nodded. "Do you want me to watch her while you go out?" Demyx asked Axel. Axel nodded and Demyx's smile grew wide. I could already see a potential friendship with Demyx but being here won't help me find Riku. I hoped that I was in safe hands. "Hey Axel Xemmas would like to speak to you." A girl voice said as a female figure appeared in the room. "Who's this?" She spat as she looked me up and down. "Do you have a problem with me?" I asked her. "Yeah I do, I'm the only girl here and it will stay like that." She told me. "Calm down Larxene, I kidnapped this girl" "Ayame." I corrected him. "I captured Ayame, she could maybe give me information on Sora." Axel explained. Larxene glared at me then left. I wasn't even here for a half hour and I already had an enemy. Axel followed her as Demyx sat down on the bed that was in the room. I went and sat next to him. "So how long do you know Sora?" he asked. "Since I was 15." I told him. "So where were you when Axel kidnapped you?" He asked me.

"I was in Hollow Bastion. What rank are you in the organization?" I asked him."I am number IX." He told me. "Who is I?" I asked him.

"Xemmes is." He told me. I nodded. I laid down on the bed and Demyx moved over. "Where are you originally from?" He asked. "Before Destiny Islands I'm not exactly sure. I don't know where I was from." I told him.

It was silent between us for ten minutes before Axel returned. "Xemmes would like to meet you." Axel told me. I sighed as did Demyx. "Do I have to go?" He asked.

"Yes." Axel answered. We both got up and followed Axel to the room where most of the organization members were.


	4. Chapter 3: Organization Memeber XV

I looked around at all the members but my eyes were fixated on one standing in the middle. "So you are a nobody?" One of the members asked. "Yes." The girl replied."Then it's settled you shall be welcomed into our organization. I'll make sure someone will show you around." The same voice replied. "Thank you Xemmas." she replied. As she turned around I got a look at their new member. As she turned around I could see that she had purple hair and grey blue eyes. She looked at me, then Axel and then Demyx. She winked at both boys and continued on her way. I stepped in the middle to see all of the organization members. I then looked at the one on the huge throne. "I would like to know why you brought this girl here." he told Axel.

"I thought it would destroy Sora if I kidnapped the girl." he told Xemmas. He just nodded. "Axel make sure you keep this girl in your sight at all times. I don't want her to escape." he told him. Axel then escorted me out along with Demyx. I could see that the girl was waiting for us in one of the cloaks. "I was wondering if you could show me around." she told them. They both looked at each other then back at her. "I don't see why not." Axel said casually. "We are going to start with the west wing." Axel said. I followed behind them and listened to the tour. At the end Axel brought me to my room with the girl following. "So who might you be?" She asked me. "I'm Ayame or May for short." I told her. She smiled at me. "Well nice to meet you Ayame." she told me. I stood there and looked behind to see an angry looking Larxene coming towards us with Demyx following behind her laughing at her. She entered the room. "Shut up Demyx you are worthless. You don't do anything." She told him.

"Don't say that to Demyx!" I yelled at her."Does someone have a little crush on Demyx? Well too bad because he can't reciprocate those feelings, actually none of the nobodies can't reciprocate those feelings since we don't have hearts!" she yelled back. "I don't have a crush on Demyx!" I yelled back. "And you missy don't you think that because you are a girl you can get away with stuff! Not under my watch and stay away from Axel! He's mine!" Larxene threatened."But I thought you said that nobodies don't have hearts ?" I questioned her. She glared at me with her fists clenched looking like a cat ready to pounce."Do you have a death wish?" she asked me. I shrugged my shoulders. In a quick second she had lunged at me with her knives. I blocked her attacked with my heart sword that resembled a keyblade. "She is a wielder of the keyblade?" Demyx asked as all of them looked completely shocked. "It's more of a sword then a keyblade." I told them."Oh that is a keyblade." Axel told me. I rolled my eyes and ignored him. It was a sword not a keyblade. It jut resembled one."Whatever." Larxene said before she left."We should call you Rai." Demyx told the girl."I like it." she told me."I'll tell Xemmas that you'll be called Rai from now on." Axel said before he went to go tell Xemmas that Rai is now the new member of the organization. It was now just me, Demyx, and Rai. "So are you a nobody too?" Rai asked me. "No I'm actually not a nobody. I was kidnapped by Axel so he could get his friend Roxas back because he is Sora's nobody and Roxas went away after that." I explained to her. We stood there in silence for a moment or two before Axel returned. "Your name is now Rai" Axel told us. Rai smiled at Axel then Demyx. "Thanks for the name, Demyx." she told him. "Now Demyx will you show Rai to her room and make sure she is comfortable. Rai, if you have any questions ask me or Demyx but preferably Demyx since I will be watching Ayame." Axel told them. They both left and I laid down on my bed. I opened my eyes a little bit to see that Axel was sitting down in a chair watching me. I let out a long sigh. "You know you don't have to watch my every move." I told him."I want to make sure you don't run away." he told me. I sat up and looked at Axel. "Where am I going to run to if I have no clue where I am or how to get out? So you don't need to keep that close of a watch on me." I told Axel. I didn't like he feeling of always being watched. It's not like I've been paranoid all my life. I just knew that being here I would maybe experience paranoia to an excessive degree."Well I'm not moving from this spot." he told me. I then got up and left the room. I didn't really know where I was going even though I listened to the tour doesn't mean that I'm going to know where everything is.

After a few minutes of wandering I got lost. The only thing that could help me is having one of the organization members point me in the right direction. I could hear footsteps at a rapid pace come near me. I swiftly took out my sword and turned around to see that Larxene was about to attack me with her knives. I quickly dodged her attack but she recovered and struck me in the arm. I winced in pain as I fell to the ground. She cut the same arm again as I was on the ground. I was waiting for her to kill me when I heard two weapons collide. I looked up to see Larxene and Axel. Larxene pulled back and walked away glaring at me."You won't be so lucky next time." Larxene told me before she went further into the castle. "Next time don't run off like that. Got it memorized?" He asked me. I looked at him and got up clutching my now fully cut arm thanks to Larxene. I was escorted back to my room by Axel. I laid down on the bed in pain as Axel disappeared for what seemed like seconds. He returned and he wrapped a bandage around my damaged arm.

"Why must she pull a sneak attack like that on me?" I asked myself aloud.

"Probably because she knew that you could beat her in real combat." Axel told me. I looked at him. He didn't seem that bad of a person for having no heart. I looked up at the ceiling as Axel finished bandaging me. "Thanks." I told him.

"Just don't do that again." He told me. I turned to my side and looked at the wall. All of a sudden a memory of Riku and I came to me and I started to cry to myself so Axel couldn't hear me. "That wound shouldn't hurt as much." Axel told me. "It's not that. You wouldn't understand." I told him. "Try me." He told me.

I turned over and looked at him. "I lost someone dear to me and I miss them greatly." I told him. "Is it your parents? I could go get them for you." He told me.

"No, I have no clue where or who my parents are. Well my biological parents that is. I lost a past love that I care about and I don't know where they are." I told him as I was in tears. Axel didn't say anything so I just laid down and went to sleep.


End file.
